One Soul
by thecarwarn
Summary: After being swept away by a cyclone,the Strawhat Pirates land on a desert island known as Nevada. They start there adventures in Death City where they meet new characters including Lord Death himself. OnePieceXSoulEater I like seeing other people's opinion on my story so please review if you can.
1. Our Adventures Begin Nevada

One Soul

-"It's soooo hoooot! Nami! How long will it take to get there? I'M STARVINGING!

-"Shut up Luffy! Don't you see the city staight ahead? Where almost there so calm down! Oh, Robin what is the name of the city again?

-"Death City", Robin answered.

Ussop's heart almost popped out of his chest.

- " Did you say",Ussop gulped "d-death?"

-"Yes, yes I did."

-"W-hy is it called Death City",Chopper asked.

Robin looked at him with a smile that sent shivers down his spine.

-"Because, Death himself lives here."

Nami, Ussop, and Chopper looked at Robin and started whimpering. Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Brook were already ahead of them.

-"What dumbass thought that it would be a good idea to put a city on top of a desert", Franky asked.

-"It's nothing new", Zoro said back to him.

- "But this place is hotter than Alabasta.", Sanji said."I think Robin-chwan said that this desert is called Nevada and Death City is straight up ahead."

It was only a day ago when a cyclone came out of nowhere and lifted the Thousand Sunny from ocean causing the ship to go flying into the air. The ship landed on a mysterious desert island that was called Nevada. Robin told the crew that she might have read about this island, saying that Nevada is the outskirts of a huge city known as Death City. Instantly, Luffy jumped up and confirmed to his nakama that Death City is there next adventure.


	2. Meeting a Meister

Meeting a Meister

Chapter 2

After walking through Nevada, the Strawhats finally made it to Death City. They were all exhausted and sweaty from the sun's heat so they decided to stay in one of the small hotels in the city. It was night at the time and after taking a quick shower, Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Sanji decided to take a walk through Death City while the others stuffed there faces with food back at the hotel.

-"The city looks so beautiful at night."

-"But it's not as beautiful as you NAMI-SWAAN", Sanji yelled while dancing like a wet noodle.

-"I agree Nami-san, the view is quite nostalgic.", Robin said.

-"I wonder if they have any bars around here.", Zoro looked around for a good bar until he noticed that Sanji gave him a harsh glare.

-"Is that really all you think about moss-head?"

-"What's your malfunction?", Zoro stepped closer to Sanji. "You damn ero-cook."

-"Back off! Besides, your breath smells like ass."

-"Why you-"

In a split second, swords and legs started flying through the air but soon stopped due to Nami hitting the two men over the head.

-"You two cant be together for one second without fighting! Now SHUTUP and keep walking."

-"Damn women",Zoro whispered under his breath while rubbing the bump on his head.

As the two men got up from the ground they heard what seemed to be a women screaming. The four crewmates turned to where the screaming came from and they all prepared themselves for an attack. Zoro took out his three katanas, Sanji's left foot blazed with fire, Nami reached and connected her climma tact and Robin quickly crossed her hands in an "X" possition. For a while their was nothing but silence and then all of a sudden the crew saw a creature appear from behind the corner of a dark alley. The montrous being was walking in a crouched position. It had a fat body, metal wings, and a beak that looked like a mask.

-"What the hell is that abomination?", Sanji asked with a dangerous look on his face.

-"Wait, is that-"

Before Robin could finish her sentence the creature attacked Zoro. Zoro blocked its attack with his two katanas and pushed it away from him. In the blink of an eye the monster rammed his oversized arm into Zoro's side.

-"Zoro!"

Everyone yelled Zoro's name in unison. The creature hissed and showed its sharp teeth to the swordsman who was now coughing blood. Before anyone could react the creature ran straight to Sanji in a split second and started to attack him. The cook had a hard time dodging this thing's attacks. "How can something so damn fat be so quick?",he thought to himself.

-"Sies Fleur!"

With those words Robin made six arms appear. Two of the hands sprouted from the ground to trip the evil being. Two others appeared on its shoulders and the hands grabbed its neck and the other two arms sprouted on his side to wrap around the front of his body.

-"Clutch!"

Usually this attack would break her enemie's spine and neck with no problem, but for some reason it didn't bother this being at all. The monster stared at Robin who was shocked at the its strength. The thing showed his teeth and growled at her and dashed straight toward her with saliva and a black substense spilling from its mouth.

-"There it is Soul, I can see it clearly from here."

-"Are you sure that's a kishin Maka?"

-"I know a Kishin when I see one."

-"Whatever, just checkin. Now lets hurry up and save those poor fools down there."


	3. When Two Worlds Collide

When Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 3

-"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

As soon as the monster was about to bite Robin, the stunned crew members quickly turned there bodies to where the chanting was. The being stopped in its tracks and laid its attention to the two silhouettes that were standing on top of a building. A big burst of light flashed as one of the figures turned into a huge radiant two-sided sickle. Before anyone could speak the figure jumped down from the building and landed on its feet.

-"WHITCH HUNTER!"

The figure grabbed its scythe with both hands and used all of its strength to bring the giant glowing sickle to a clean sweep. With all of its might the figure swung the overgrown death scythe at the kishin who was bearing its teeth at the person as if it said 'come get me'.

-"AAAAAAAAHHHHH-"

*slip*

The figure holding the death scythe lost balance and slipped making the sweep of the sickle miss the kishin. Instead, the slice went tredding towards Sanji who dodged the hit just enough to where it ripped off a piece of his cigarete.

-"If your going to act like heroes atleast WATCH WHERE THE HELL YOU SWING THAT THING!", Sanji yelled at them.

All of a sudden the monster let out an ear bleeding scream. Everyone looked over to notice that one of Zoro's swords were sticking out of the monster's body. With one sweep, the monster's body went black and transformed into what looked like a red orb.

-"I told you using that attack was bad idea Soul!"

-"Jeez, calm down I just wanted to try it out Maka."

-"Well, it didn't work! Now you have your answer! *sigh* I can't believe you talked me into doing that attack."

Nami, Robin, Zoro, and Sanji just stood there and watched the two teenagers argue.

-"It was our first time doing Witch Hunter! You knew that Soul!"

-"Hey don't knock it till' you try it, that's the way I think of it"

-"Well,the way you think is stupid!"

-"Maka, you didn't have to do Witch Hunter you know, it was just a suggestion of mine."

-"Well don't suggest anything to me ever again!"

*Bang Bang*

The two teenagers went head-first into the concrete, it almost looked like they were kissing the ground. Nami was shown above them with steam rising from her fist.

-"Will you two shutup!", Nami yelled. "Who are you guys anyway?"

The girl was the first to stand up.

-"My name is Maka."

She looked back down to the boy who was still kissing the pavement.

-"And this is my idiot partner Soul. We come from the DWMA."

-"Is that the school ran by Lord Death?",Robin asked Maka.

-"Oh yes, but you don't look like your from here.",Maka said in a joyful tone.

-"No,we're not from here, this is our first night here actually, but I've read alot about the DWMA and what they do and I have to say, I'm very intersted. My name is Nico Robin, the girl that just punched you is Nami, and over there is Zoro and Sanji."

Maka smiled at them and waved. At that time Soul stood up, slouched over with his hands in his pockets.

-"I don't mean to be buzz kill but that Zoro dude dosen't look to good." ,Soul pointed at Zoro who was holding his side.

-"Oh,Zoro! We need to get you back to the hotel so Chopper can fix you" Nami said while walking over to Zoro.

The four crew member started walking away towards the hotel with Zoro who was limping more than walking.

-"Wait, Miss Nico"

Robin stopped and turned to face Maka.

-"Didn't you say that you were interested in our school?"

Robin nodded.

-"Well,you guys can come tommorow. I'll show you a tour of the whole school."

Robin smiled at Maka who was smiling back.

-"That sounds wonderful. We're staying at a hotel called 'Chupacabra's'."

-"Ok Miss Nico, I'll be there first thing in the morning."

Robin and the others waved goodbye to Maka and Soul and they soon departed ways.

Author's Note:

Yes! This is my first fanfiction. So far, I feel pretty confident in my writing.

I love One Piece and Soul Eater so I just thought that It would be cool

if the Strawhats meet the DWMA meisters. I'm going to finish several chapters tommorow

and I hoped you enjoyed the first three. Also I like seeing other people's opinions on this story so

review if you can please and If I'm doing something wrong please correct me.


	4. A Trip To The DWMA

A Trip To The DWMA

Chapter 4

By the time Nami, Zoro, Sanji, and Robin got back to the hotel, every one was asleep except for Chopper and Brook who were playing cards. While Chopper checked Zoro's body for any major injuries the rest of the Strawhats decided to turn in for the night.

**The Next Day**

Early the next morning Maka and Soul were walking to the hotel where the Strawhats were staying at. The sun shined bright and the weather was clear. It was the epitome of a perfect day.

- "Come on Soul, I don't want to keep them waiting."

-"I'm coming Maka, just be patient dammit. Why are you so excited to show them the school anyways?"

-"I don't know, They just seem like interesting people."

-"That's strange Maka."

-"Whatever Soul. Now come on and stop lagging behind."

Back at the hotel the Strawhats were dressed and ready to go. They just finished a big breakfast and were now waiting infront of the hotel for Maka.

-"REALLY! You guys fought a monster without me!", Luffy crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his bottom lip.

-"Trust me Luffy, you did NOT want to be in our position.",Sanji said as he lit a cigaret."I'm still trying to wonder why that thing was so fast."

- Nami looked at Sanji with sturn expression."First,we need to know what that thing is."

-"Well, I hope that I don't run into it!" Ussop started to shiver and sweat.

- Franky cracked his knuckles."Whatever it is, it sounds interesting."

-Brook turned to Robin who was reading a book in silence. "Ah, Robin-san, do you have an idea of what the monster might've been?"

-Robin turned to the rest of her nakama. "I think the 'monster' that we encountered yesterday is called a Kishin, but I would like to know more about them. That's one of the reasons why I agreed to take a tour around the school.",Robin smiled at the crew and turned her concentration back at the book.

The rest of the crew just stared at the ground.

- Nami turned to Zoro."Zoro? How do you feel?"

- "I'm fine, nothing's broken. But it still hurts when I bend over.",Zoro sighed and stared at the ground.

-"HEY! WERE HERE!"

The crew lifted there heads to see two teenagers. Maka waved at them with a smile on her face while Soul just stood there and smirked.

-"Are you guys ready to go?",Maka asked them

Luffy gave them a wide grin and ran over to Maka.

-"YOSH! What are you guys waiting for?"

The rest of the Strawhats started to follow Maka and Soul to the DWMA.

**A/N:**

**So, here's chapter 4. I'll be doing some more chapters soon. Let me know if you like the story so far. **


	5. Meeting New Meisters

Meeting New Meisters

Chapter 5

The Strawhats walked over to Maka and Soul who were ready to give them a tour of the DWMA.

-"Oi! You must be the guys that Zoro,Sanji, Nami, and Robin must've meet yesterday huh?" ,Luffy said with a wide grin on his face.

-"Yes, but Miss Nico never said anything about the rest of you coming.",Maka took a step back from Luffy and tilted her head to see the rest of the Strawhat crew.

- Soul's eyes grew wide when he saw Brook walking towards them. "What the hell ?"

- Brook lifted his hat and greeted the two meisters. "Yohohoho!"

- Maka stood there motionless. "Wow, I've never seen an ACTUAL walking skeleton before."

- Soul stared at Maka and started to laugh."We've seen witches, zombies, demons, and death himself! And your scared of a skeleton with a lame afro! ARE YOU SERIOUS MAKA? HA!"

*Maka, SMASH!*

In a blink of an eye Maka rammed her partner in the head. Soul laid there on the ground with a round bump on his head.

-Franky looked back at Nami and laughed. "HA! She's the splitting image of you girlie!"

*BANG*

Nami punched Franky on the top of his head. The weapon and the cyborg both laid by each other with big bumps on there temples.

-Chopper went up to Maka and tapped her on leg. "Hi"

- Maka looked down at the short doctor and smiled. "Aww, hey there little guy. But I thought racoon dogs only came out at night."

-Chopper glared at Maka. "IM NOT A RACOON DOG! IM A REINDEER!

-Maka blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry, tehe." Feeling embarrased, Maka looked at the rest of the crew and smiled. "So, are you guys ready to go?"

On the way to the school, Luffy told Maka and Soul about his many adventures.

-"So, you guys are pirates? Damn, I've never seen one in my life. I did'nt even know that pirates existed.", Soul said in a suprised way.

-"Hmm, so there really is a island in the sky after all." Maka said while smiling. " I've read a book on sky island. It was about a man named Noland. *sigh* it's good to know that his theory was right."

The two meisters and the Strawhats soon arrived at the DWMA. Luffy, Ussop, and Chopper's eyes literally started to sparkle in amazment when they saw the big school.

-"AWESOME!" The three of them yelled in unison.

Luffy, Chopper, and Ussop raced up the stairs, leaving the meisters and the rest of the crew behind. When the three of them reached the front entrance to the DWMA, they saw five other teenagers sitting at the entrance. One of the teenagers had blue spikey hair, the other teen was a tall girl with long black hair that was pinned up in a ponytail. The other teen was a boy with three white stripes laying on the right side of his hair and the two other teens were girls who wore the same outfit but did'nt have the same features.

- The boy with the blue spikey hair turned to the three Strawhat members and frowned at them. "Who the hell are you guys?"

**TO BE CONTINUED..**


	6. Beware The Invincible BlackStar!

Beware The Invincible Black Star!

Chapter 6

- "Who the hell are you guys?" The blue haired boy asked with a mean look.

Luffy's eyes widened at the boy's question. Ussop took a step back and Chopper hid behind the snipper's leg, not knowing that he was hiding the wrong way.

-The blue haired teen got closer to Luffy. "I've never seen you around here before. Are you new here or something?"

-Luffy smiled at him. "Well-

-Luffy was quickly interupted by the blue haired boy."Before you talk, you all should know that I'm BLACK STAR! HAHA!" Luffy just stared at him. "Nothing can stop me because I'm the INVINCIBLE MAN!"

The three Strawhats just stared at him in confusion because nothing really seemed "invincible" about him. The blue haired boy just continued to laugh while Luffy grew annoyed. The captain clenched his fists while looking down at the ground; his strawhat covering the top half of his face and hiding his anger towards the cocky boy infront of him.

-The tall black haired girl stood up with a worried expression on her face."Blackstar, stop it, we don't need you to fight anyone right now."

-The blue haired boy ignored the teen girl's request and just continued to laugh in Luffy's face. "Fight? There's no way I'd waste my strength on this skrawny kid! HAHA!"

-Luffy quickly looked up at the blue haired boy and brought his arm back so far that Maka, Soul and the rest of the Strawhats (who were still down stairs) could see the rubber man's long arm."Gomu Gomu no!"

All of the teen's eyes almost popped out of there heads when they saw Luffy's arm stretch. The blue haired boy was still laughing with his arms crossed over his chest. He was to full-of-himself to even notice that Luffy was one second away from punching him.

-"PISTOL!"

The blue haired teen went flying to the wall while the others just stood there with their jaw dropped to the ground. The startled teens couldn't even speak. Luffy's arm came back to him and he just looked at the cocky boy who was now laying against the school's wall. It turns out that the captain hit the teen so hard that he ended making a crator in the wall.

-"Oops, looks like I'm gonna be paying for that. Nami's gonna kill me.",Luffy said with a calm face.

- Chopper stared at the blue haired boy in the wall "LUFFY-Y-Y!"

-Ussop turned to Luffy and smacked him over the head."You idiot! This is our first time being here and you're already punching people!"

-"HEY! Don't blame me! He's the one that started it", Luffy frowned back at Ussop.

At that time, Maka, Soul and the other Strawhats reached the entrance. Maka and Soul quickly ran over to Blackstar while the rest of the crew just stared at Luffy.

-Nami facepalmed and sighed to herself."Luffy, what did you do this time?"

-Luffy stared back at Nami. "Nothing, he was just getting on my nerves."

**To Be Continued..**

**A/N:**

**I will be continuing the stories but it may take a while. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and Im sorry if the chapters are to short. I'll try to make them longer next time. **


	7. Weapons,Souls,And Devil Fruits

Weapons, Souls, And Devil Fruits

Chapter 7

Nami turned to Luffy with a mad look on her face. "He was getting on your nerves? So your response was to hit him?!",Luffy ignored Nami's question and instead just started walking towards the blue haired kid who was plasterd against the wall. "Ah! BlackStar! Are you okay?", The black haired girl yelled. The teen on the wall quickly opened his eyes and glared at Luffy. "I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" The boy kicked himself off the wall and ran towards Luffy.

"Dos Fluer!"

Two hands quickly sprouted from the ground and tripped the running meister. The teen fell face-first into the pavement and started to skid across the ground until he landed infront of the captain. "Sorry, but I can't have you harming my captain for your insolence.", Robin said to the boy. The rest of the Strawhats started to laugh at the teens failure while the others just face palmed. "BlackStar really is an idiot.", Maka said to the others.

All of a sudden, a tall man with a screw sticking through his head walked outside to see what had happened. "You all should be in class right now." The man said while twisting the screw poking out of his head. All of the teens (excluding BlackStar and the Strawhats) turned to the man. "Professor Stien!",they all yelled in unison. "Don't worry, you all aren't in trouble, I just came to see what all the shenanigans was about." The man turned to BlackStar who was still lying face-first on the pavement. "BlackStar, what are you doing down there?" BlackStar slowly turned his head to the side to face his teacher. "Honestly, I don't know Professor Stein." The teacher turned to the Strawhats and gave them a confused look. "Who are you?" Maka was the first one to speak. "Professor Stein! These are some pirates that we met yesterday. They were interested in seeing the DWMA so I wanted to give them a tour." The teacher stared at Maka then his head made a clicking sound. He stared at Luffy who was giving him a wide grin. "Hey pops, is it okay if we go in? Shishishi" The teacher just stared at him for a couple of seconds before speaking. "Yes, you all can come in. But don't mess anyth-" Luffy didn't give the professor a chance to finish his last statement before running straight past him. "Well Maka! Aren't you gonna give us the tour! shishishi." Maka and the other meisters sweat dropped at Luffys words. "I will, just give me a second." Maka turned to the other meisters and whispered to them: "Can you guys get BlackStar off the ground and help me?" The others nodded. The black haired girl helped BlackStar off the ground while the others walked up to Luffy. The boy with the white stripes on his hair turned to the professor. "Professor Stein, are you coming with us?" The teacher stared at the ground. "I guess, besides, this strawhat kid looks like a bit of trouble." Everyone including the rest of the Strawhat crew began to walk inside the DWMA. Robin started to pick up her pase and soon started to walk more slowly when she was beside the professor.

"So, Mr. Professor?"Robin said in a her usual seductive voice. "Do you mind if we talk in private?" The professor looked down at the raven-haired women and noticed that she was smirking at him. The professor smirked back her a little "Yes, what would you like to know, Nico Robin?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Dissecting The Archeologist

Dissecting The Archeologist

Chapter 8

The tall professor turned to the others who were ahead of him. "Could you please excuse me and Ms. Robin for a second? I want to tell her something very important." The meisters and Strawhats just shrugged and the professor started to walk with Robin down a different hallway. The hall was empty and silent, it was perfect. Robin looked at Stein who was walking beside her. "Mr. Professor, how do you know my name?", Robin asked him with a smirk on her face. "I read alot about Ohara and how a little girl escaped a buster call. I assumed that the little girl was you. Am I correct?"

Robin's eyes grew wide hearing the name Ohara. "Yes, that was me. You have a very good eye professor.",Robin said to him. "Well, thank you. But the way I could tell who you were was by looking at your soul.",with those words, Robin grew curious. "What is wrong with my soul professor?",she said with a grin. "Nothing is wrong with it, but I can tell you this. You have a very ambitious soul. Just by looking at it, I can tell that your brave and very fearless." Robin smiled at Stein. "Oh really?",Robin giggled "How interesting"

Stein looked down at Robin; then in a flash he pinned her to a wall. He brought his face close to hers and smirked at brought out a red marker and took off the top of the marker with his mouth. He lifted up Robin's shirt just above her belly botton and drew a little red dot on her stomach. "I would love to dissect a woman like you.",Stein said to Robin. The raven haired woman just stood there and smirked back at him "No thank you professor" Robin gentely shoved Stein off of her and pulled her shirt down "Now, I think we should go find the others." Stein just smiled at her "Yes, yes we do."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:**

**I will admit that this is not my best but I wanted to do something romantic for some reason. It's also going to be a while for me to do the next chapter but it will get done.**


	9. Knocking On Death's Door

Knocking On Death's Door

Chapter 9

Stein and Robin eventually caugt up with the others. They were walking down a long hallway that showed the doors to different classes. The hallway also had different statues and mirrors of all sizes lined up against the wall. BlackStar was awake by now and he avoided making any eye contact with Luffy who still had a wide smile on his face. " YOSH! So when are we going to meet Death!?" Ussop, Chopper and Nami looked at Luffy and started to shiver. "I wanna beat him up!" Ussop and Nami smacked Luffy over the head leaving a round bump on his head. "YOU IDIOT!" Maka, Tsubaki, and Robin just giggled lightly. "Miss Nico, do they always act like this?" Robin looked at Maka and nodded at her.

"So this is the hall where our class rooms are located.",Maka explained. "We mostly hang around here after class has ended." While Maka was talking to the Strawhats they came across a large bulletin board with words covering the entire board. "Whats that girlie?", Franky asked. "Oh, that's our Mission Bulletin. Those words or different missions for meisters and weapons to hunt down and collect Kishin eggs." The Strawhats looked back at Robin, remembering what she said. Luffy looked back at Maka with a sad look on his face. Soul stared at him "What the hell is wrong with you?" "I WANNA SEE DEEEAAATH! I wanna be the first one to kick his ass!"

The meisters sweat dropped at Luffy's words. Maka let out an uncomfortable laugh and smiled back at Luffy. "If you wanna meet Lord Death then I'll just call him, but I can't let you attack him." Ussop let out a high screech and ran to Maka. "DON'T LET HIM SEE THAT GUY!" Chopper soon ran up to Maka to. "I don't wanna see him." The meister just stared at the two cowards. Sanji, Zoro, and Franky started to smirk; Zoro being the one with the largest smirk. "Tch, I would like to see him." Ussop looked back at Zoro. "No you don't! No one else wants to see him!" The swordsman took out one of his swords and rested his arm on Ussop's shoulder while putting the sharp end of the sword to his long nose. "Baka, I'm pretty sure ero-cook wants to see him, Franky and Robin to." Ussop gulped and looked at Sanji, Franky, and Robin who were all smiling. Franky cracked his knuckles, "I'm in." Robin giggled,"Sounds interesting." Sanji's smirk became wider,"Ha! I guess moss-head is right this ti-..Wait what did you just call me you shitty marimo?" Brook just stood there and laughed,"Yohohoho!" Nami's eyes grew wide but she kept silent. "Shishishi. So can we meet Death now Maka?",Luffy asked. Maka smiled at the Strawhats. "Of course, just follow me." Maka directed the others to a nearby mirror. She closed her eyes and started to whisper to herself,'42-42-564,whenever you want to knock on Death's door.'

Maka started to draw out the numbers on the mirror. Ussop was hiding behind Maka while Chopper and Nami just froze in place. The rest of the Strawhats waited in anticipation to see Lord Death while their captain was about to lose his mind. Luffy's eyes started to sparkle in amazement, but his eyes soon went back to normal when he saw the figure in the mirror. Ussop,Nami, and Chopper all passed out and the others just stared at the mirror. "HEEEEY MAKA! Hows it going!,the figure said to Maka in a silly voice. "Hey Lord Death."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:**

**Again, Im sorry for being so late for this chapter. And im also sorry for the last chappter, I know it was short.**


	10. Meeting Lord Death

Meeting Lord Death

Everyone of the Strwahats were to confused to speak. What they thought was going to be a menacing creature was actually the exact opposite. The figure in the mirror looked more like a black, poorly drawn star with a silly skull mask.

"Hey Lord Death."

The pirates stood there and looked at the figure. "LORD DEATH!",they all screamed in unison. "This THING is what you guys call 'Death'? He looks pretty lame to me.",Sanji said while lighting a cigaret. Luffy was excited and disappointed at the same time but he thought it was still awesome that he was looking at Death himself. "Maka, are these new friends?", Death asked. "Yes, there here to tour the school dad." The Strawhats turned to Kid who stared back at them with a poker face.

"DAD?!"

"Yes, this is my father."

"Ah, Death has a kid how nice.",Brook said. "I didn't even know such a thing could happen.", Robin said while looking at the mirror. Luffy stared at Death and Kid with sparkles in his eyes. "HEY! Can you poop?" Lord Death sweat dropped at Luffy's question and just started to laugh. "Well that's fine with me! Do as you wish!" The mirror went back to normal. Ussop and Chopper still stared at Kid. "Death is your father!" Kid ignored them and instead turned to Maka. "Well were are we going next Maka?" Right when Maka was about to answer she was cut off by Soul. "Uumm...I feel like there's a person missing in our group."

Zoro didn't really know where he was. After he saw Lord Death in the mirror, he decided to go looking for him. 'I want to meet this bastard and see how tough he is. I'll catch up with the others soon enough but first, I need to see something.' While the swordsman was walking through the halls he came across a boy sitting in a fetile pisition in a corner. The boy started whinning, "Uh, I don't know where I'm going. I can't find Maka anywhere! So I'll just sit in the corner until she sees me." A little black creature spawned from the boy's back and started to whack him over the head.

"YOU IDIOT! Thanks to you, we're lost! YOU DUMBASS!"

"OW! Ragnarok stop hitting me! If you hit me more then a bump will appear on my head like last time and I wouldn't know how to get rid of it!"

"HA! Take this and this and that! Oh, I'm gonna beat you good this time Crona!"

Zoro just stared at the two. "What the hell?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	11. Another Swordsman?

Another Swordsman

"Oi, Kid!"

The pink haired boy almost jumped three feet in the air when he heard Zoro's voice. The black creature stopped and rested his elbow on the boy's head. "And who the hell are you?" The small creature said to Zoro. Zoro looked at the the kid with a stern look on his face. "Ragnarok! don't upset him! You don't know what he'll do to us!" "US?! I can take on this guy anyday!" The boy started shivering and sweating. "Mister please! I didn't d-d-do anything! I'm sorry!" Zoro just looked at him and shook his head in annoyance. "Kid, I'm not gonna hurt you. And by the way, what the hell is that?",Zoro pointed to the creature. "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" The creature said back to Zoro. "Don't mind him mister, are you a new teacher?", The boy said in a shy tone. "No, who are you?" The boy gulped and looked down. "D-d-demon swordsman Crona." The word "swordsman" ringed in Zoro's head and he looked at the boy with wide eyes. 'This kid can't be serious.', He thought to himself. 'There's no way that this skinny little brat can be any type of swordsman. I mean, just a second ago he was begging for me not to kill him. He must be kidding.' Crona looked back at Zoro who had an annoyed look on his face.

After the the Strawhats and meisters saw Lord Death they started to make there way into the school's library. "This is the DWMA's library. This place has every book known to man." Robin immediatly started to look around the library with no further explination. Nami wondered aound the library to but stopped when she saw a tall pale figure. The navigator froze in her place and started to shiver.

"z-z-ZOMBIE!"

Brook was the first one to dash out of the library and was soon followed by Chopper and Ussop. "NO! He's a teacher here! This is Professor Sid." The only one to respond was Robin and Franky who just simply said "hi" to him. Sid waved and backed up a little. "Hey there, I'm not gonna hurt anyone. Lady are you okay?" Nami just stood there and nodded. "Well, I hope you guys don't mind me being here." Brook came out and tilted his hat to Sid "Yohoho, ah sorry I just have alot of bad experiences with zombies and such." When Sid saw Brook he jumped back a little in suprise. "Back when I was alive, I never came face to face with a talking skeleton." Nami was still shaken up but she felt safer knowing that its not a crazy Thriller Bark zombie. "So your an actual zombie?",Nami asked. "Of course Iam. I'm not pale and rotting for nothing.",Sid started to laugh which made Nami a little uncomfortable. "Well I gotta get back to work",Sid left the library still laughing.

After everyone took a good look around the library they decided to keep exploring the school. "For a zombie, that Sid guy sure is lively, Yohoho DEATH JOKE!" Broke started twirling around while Luffy started rolling on the floor laughing to. The others just ignored Broke's crappy pun. While the group was waliking down the hallway they noticed a red haired man coming out a room. Maka stopped and turned back to the Strawhats. "AAH! It looks like were going the wrong way",Maka said in a high voice. "Lets turn arou-"

"MAKA SWEETIE!"

Maka stared at the ground as the man got closer to the group. "How's my little girl been doing?" Maka ignored the question and just continued to stare at the ground. "Who are your new frie-" The man looked at Nami and Robin. "Oh, who are you two sexy laidies?" The two girls just stared at the man in disgust. "HEY! Watch it pal!", Sanji yelled. "Papa can you please move out of our way?",Maka said in a low voice. "I will Maka, but who are these two? Are you laidies single?" Sanji's face grew red with anger at the mans words. "Who the hell do you think are talking to my sweet Namisan and Robinchwan like that?!" The red haired man got closer to Sanji with an angry look on his face to. "You gotta problem with me curly brow?"

*BANG BANG*

The two men layed head first on the ground with bumps on there heads. "Now Maka, can you please show us the rest of the school?"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	12. Enter Spirit

Enter Spirit

"Dad, you don't have to follow us you know. Don't you have some work to do or something?"

"But Maka, I want to know who your new friends are!"

"We're just showing them around the school so just leave us alone!"

While Maka and her father were bickering the Strawhats took a look inside Steins massive classroom. "WOW it's HUGE!",Luffy yelled. Chopper and Ussop started running up and down the stairs in the classroom while Luffy twirled around in the teacher's seat. "Um, aren't we forgetting about Zoro!" Nami screamed. "That moss head will find us eventually, i hope."

**MEANWHILE WITH ZORO..**

"Ow Ragnorok stop hitting me! THAT HURTS!"

"Your so weak Crona! Stop being a wuss!"

Zoro was literally about to kill these two idiots. He never thought about running into them while on his quest. "Oi! Do you have any idea where Death is?". Crona stared at Zoro with a confused look on his face. "I'll take that as a no.", Zoro sighed in frustration. "Well kid, do you atleast know where the entrance is?" Zoro got another confused look from Crona. "You know what? Screw it." The swordsman sat down against the wall and closed his eyes leaving Crona and Ragnorok confused. After five seconds the two of them heard snoring.

"HE'S TAKING A NAP?!", they yelled in unison.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE STRAWHATS AND THE MEISTERS...**

"Are you two single? How old are you two ladies? What are your names? Do you two go out often? Where are you two from?"

Both Sanji and Maka were steaming mad. Maka knew how her idiot dad gets when he's around women and Sanji couldn't have that red-haired bastard flirting with Nami and Robin. Spirit wrapped his arms around Nami's leg and continued to swoon over her. "Your such a pretty woman!" Nami didn't stop walking though she just dragged her leg as she walked. Robin just stared at him and giggled.

***ring***

At that moment the bell rung and a bunch of students started to walk through the halls. "It's now 2nd hour", Kid said. "Does that mean that its lunch time? IM HUNGRY!" "But you just ate big breakfast Luffy!",Nami yelled. "Lunch is 4th hour", Maka said back to Luffy. The captain sighed but soon perked up when he heard the sound of someone singing. Everyone else started to pick up the sound and started to look around. "I think it's coming from that classroom right there", Brook pointed at the classroom where the singing was coming from. "Oh geez..It's that guy", BlackStar said with a disgusted look on his face. "Ugh why is he here?", Kid said with the same look on his face. Luffy got closer to the classroom door and started to look inside.

"Excalibur! Excalibur! From the United K I'm looking for heaven I'm going to California!"

The Strawhats soon followed Luffy into the classroom, only to see the most lamest creature that ever lived.

"EXCALIBUR!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
